


Teddy Bear and Panda

by redandblueispurple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AsaNoya - Freeform, Big Softie and Small Dumbass, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, One Shot, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Up All Night Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblueispurple/pseuds/redandblueispurple
Summary: Asahi goes over to Noya's place to hang out. There's so much blushing, oh my fucking godHot chocolate, Mario Kart, pillow forts, and the aliens are real speech.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Teddy Bear and Panda

Noya practically leaped to his feet when Asahi knocked on the door, a bright smile on his face as he opened it. "Hey, come in!" he said, stepping aside.

"Oh, thanks." Asahi replied, returning the smile as he slipped his shoes off and stepped inside. "I brought the marshmallows."

Noya grabbed the bag from Asahi's hands and bounded over to the kitchen, "Did you get the good shit?"  
  
"Yes, I got the mini marshmallows." Asahi laughed, shaking his head.   
  
With a content nod of his head, Noya set the bag down in the kitchen then walked back out, "Wanna watch something?"  
  
Asahi nodded, humming softly in agreement. "Sure, what do you want to watch?"  
  
Noya shrugged and crossed over, plopping down on a pillow in front of his tv and turning it on, "Dunno, let's find a movie or something."  
  
"Alright, sounds good." Asahi sat down beside Noya, their shoulders touching.   


  
A few minutes into the movie, Noya leaned against Asahi, lips parted and eyebrows scrunched together as he watched the movie. A small smile tugged at the corner of Asahi's lips when he glanced down at him, wrapping an arm around Noya's shoulders.   
  
"Bro cuddles are the best cuddles..." Noya mumbled jokingly.  
  
"Mhm," Asahi agreed with a snort. "Maybe next time you should be the big spoon."   
  
Noya grinned and looked up at Asahi, "Yeah? Lay down, I'll gladly backpack you."  
  
A faint blush dusted Asahi's face and he laughed nervously, "Ah, how about I just let you get on my back so that you can reach the hot chocolate mix in the kitchen?"  
  
"That is an excellent idea, but I don't need your help to reach, Jesus," Noya said, grinning as he reached up and tugged at a strand of Asahi's loose hair.   
  
"What- I'm not Jesus." Asahi grumbled, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.   
  
Noya's grin only widened as he replied, "Maybe not, but that ass is holy," before hopping to his feet and running to the kitchen.  
  
Asahi blinked once, twice, three times before he blushed heavily and hurriedly got to his feet, going to the kitchen after Noya. "Wait- You're wearing socks though, right? Right?"  
  
Laughter was the only response as Asahi walked into the kitchen, only to find Noya climbing the counter to get to the hot chocolate mix. "Noya, what are you doing? You're going to fall!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Noya grunted, reaching for the hot chocolate mix. Unfortunately, however, he was, in fact, wearing socks. His socked foot slipped on the counter and he fell with a yelp, the hot chocolate mix falling as well. "Save the hot chocolate, it's too late for me!" he cried out in dismay, bracing himself for an impact that never came. He opened one eye, then the other and looked up at Asahi, who had caught him.   
  
"Told you so." Asahi sighed, setting Noya down gently and picking the hot chocolate mix up. "Here," he smiled and handed the hot chocolate mix to Noya.  
  
"Oh," Noya mumbled, face turning a light shade of pink. "Um, thank you." he smiled and walked over to start making the hot chocolate.  
  
"You're welcome." Asahi leaned against the counter, talking to Noya as he made hot chocolate.   
  
Once it was done, Noya and Asahi sat and drank hot chocolate together, Noya's piled with mini marshmallows.   
  
"Oh, Asahi, you have hot chocolate on your face, let me get it," Noya mumbles, absentmindedly cupping Asahi's cheek and swiping the drop off with his thumb before licking it.   
  
Asahi's eyes widened, a light blush settling on his face. "Ah- careful, you shouldn't do that with just anyone, you could get sick!"  
  
Noya shrugged and took a big drink from his own before looking up at Asahi with hot chocolate on his upper lip, "What's your point?"  
  
"You're like an adorable little child with that on your face," Asahi commented, laughing.  
  
"Am not!" Noya protested, glaring and licking his lips, "I'll fuck you up, don't test me, big man."  
  
"Of course, Noya," he responded, grinning at him and pulling his hair up into a messy bun.  
  
Noya cocked his head to the side, blinking at Asahi. "You're kinda cute, not gonna lie..." he mumbles absentmindedly.  
  
"And you're pretty adorable if I'm being completely honest." Asahi laughs, shaking his head. "Stop messing around."  
  
Noya looks away, a small frown forming that he swiftly hides with his cup. "Yeah, sorry," he mumbles, sighing.   
  
"Something wrong, Noya?" Asahi asked, brows creasing as he frowned, "You can tell me anything, you know."  
  
"Yeah..." Noya worried his bottom lip and looked up at Asahi. "What if I said I wanted to kiss you just then?"  
  
Taken aback, Asahi only blinked at Noya for a few moments to process what he'd said, a blush quickly taking over his face. "Well," he grins, "I'd probably ask why you didn't go for it."  
  
Noya stared at Asahi for a long while, eventually what Asahi had said must've finally sunk in, because Noya was standing up and walking over to Asahi, pulling him up to a standing position. But-of course-not before making a show of taking his socks off, which earned him a laugh from Asahi. "Okay," he mumbles, "Then this is okay?" he questioned, reaching up to wrap his arms around Asahi's neck.  
  
"Yes," Asahi whispers, almost breathless in anticipation, instinctively leaning down into Noya's touch.   
  
Noya grins and stands on his tiptoes, pressing his lips against Asahi's and scrunching his eyes shut.   
  
Despite knowing it was coming, Asahi still wasn't ready. His eyes widened and he slowly wrapped his arms around Noya, relaxing into the kiss.

  
Now, as far as first kisses go, it was truly nothing special. It was messy, it was awkward, it was clumsy. Teeth knocked against teeth, noses bumped against each other, and neither really knew what to do with their hands. But it was their's, and that made it perfect.  
  
Eventually, Noya snuck his hands up to Asahi's hair, carefully taking out the hair-tie and barely breaking the kiss as he did so. He buried his fingers in Asahi's hair, twirling it around his finger and grinning against his lips.   
  
A low chuckle escaped the back of Asahi's throat, "I knew it, you only like my hair." he mumbles as he pulls away slightly, only to move his lips up to press against Noya's temple.  
  
"Mm, what if I do?" Noya chided, grinning and pressing a small kiss to Asahi's neck. "It's great hair."  
  
"Maybe I should cut i-" Asahi tried to joke, but was cut off by Noya pushing him.  
  
"No, now c'mon." Noya huffed, taking Asahi's hand and leading him to his bedroom.   
  
Asahi just laughed and shook his head, happily following behind Noya. "What're we doing?"  
  
After grabbing two controllers, Noya plopped down on his bed and offered one to Asahi, "Mario Kart...?"  
  
"Any time. What course are we playing?" Asahi asked, sitting on the bed next to Noya.  
  
"I think Rainbow Road seems most fitting," Noya replied with a grin.   
  
"But I suck at Rainbow Road."  
  
"I know!" Noya said cheerfully, choosing his character and the course before waiting on Asahi.  
  
"Rude." Asahi sighs and picks Bowser, grinning when he sees Noya picked Peach as usual.   
  
  
During the sacred art of Mario Kart, there is no trust. No relationships, no friends. There is only war strategy.  
  
Or at least, that's Noya's excuse when Asahi calls him out for cheating.  
  
"It's not cheating its strategy!" Noya yells out, laughing and swatting Asahi's hand away as he gains the lead.   
  
"But it's not fair!" Asahi whines, trying to get past Noya's kart again.  
  
"Life's not fair!" Noya shouts back, throwing his hand over Asahi's eyes.   
  
And with that, the final lap ends, Asahi's kart crashes, and Noya wins. Asahi's upset, to say the least.   
  
"Hell yeah! The champion reigns supreme!" Noya pumps his fists in the air, laughing joyously.  
  
Asahi grumbles and grabs Noya's wrists, pulling his hands down as he leans in and presses his lips gently against Noya's. "Stop being cute, I'm supposed to be pissed that you cheated," he mumbles against Noya's lips.  
  
A grin accompanied by a dark blush overtook Noya's face as he kissed back, chuckling into Asahi's mouth. "I didn't cheat," he mumbles back, freeing his hands and wrapping them around Asahi's neck. "All's fair in love and war."  
  
"That doesn't apply to Mario Kart." Asahi protests, pouting.  
  
"Yes, it does." Noya purred, nipping at Asahi's bottom lip before crawling into his lap, "And you're kinda cute..."  
  
"You're pretty adorable." Asahi mumbles back, leaning down to rest his chin on Noya's shoulder. "It's weird that I kissed you for the first time a little over an hour ago... and it feels like I've had you my entire life."  
  
"Oh my god shut up," Noya groans, hiding his face. "Why are you like, the cutest person ever? You're a giant you're supposed to be all tough and scary but-" he cut himself off with a laugh. "You're a fucking teddy bear!"  
  
"If it means more of this, then I'll gladly be your teddy bear," Asahi joked, biting back a laugh.  
  
Noya shook his head with a grin and grabbed one of his pillows, smacking Asahi in the head. "You're awful."  
  
"I know!" then -with an absolute shit-eating grin- Asahi pushed Noya off his lap, grabbed a pillow, and hit Noya with it before running off, laughing.  
  
"Don't start battles you can't possibly win, Asahi!" Noya shouted, laughing as he ran after him.   
  
This lighthearted pillow-fight soon turned into a war, as most things did when they involved Noya. On one end of the living room, Noya had his blanket fort, and on the other Asahi had his. Both of their heads poked out at the same time before they ran out, fully covered in pillow armor (not to mention the blanket cape tied around Noya's neck). They had no pillows left to fight with, so they both simply got a running start and slammed into each other, Noya belting out a war-cry and Asahi laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.   
  
When they collided they both toppled to the ground with an audible 'oof', Noya on top of Asahi and absolutely howling with laughter.   
  
"I haven't had this much fun in a while," Asahi confessed, finally calming down.   
  
"You should come over here more often then, I'm a good influence. Books can wear your brain out, and we don't want that do we?" Noya grinned up at Asahi, head cocked to the side.  
  
The grin on Asahi's face softened as he nodded, "Yeah, maybe I should."  
  
  
A few hours later, Asahi and Noya lay on the ground inside the fort Asahi had built for the pillow fight, Noya with his feet facing one direction and Asahi's facing the opposite.   
  
"Look, Asahi, I'm not saying aliens definitely exist or anything, but to just assume that they don't? That doesn't make sense!" Noya huffed, throwing his arms up in aggravation.   
  
"But no planet, except maybe Mars at one time in the past, has the requirements for sustaining life!" Asahi countered, frowning.  
Noya sat up, pulling a pillow into his lap. "But that's only for sustaining human life! Why are we looking for human life when we're obviously the only planet with human life- we're supposed to be looking for aliens. Alien life could have entirely different requirements for life! They could need to breathe carbon monoxide- or some element that doesn't even exist, like pure krypton!"  
  
"Noya, krypton does exist... it's the 36th element." Asahi looked sincerely concerned for Noya's grades.  
  
"It is? Wait- that's not the point," Noya sighed and shook his head, "The point is that alien life could absolutely exist under different rules than we do, why should all life exist in the same way? That's so boring-" a small grin bloomed on Noya's face, "Alien discrimination fails the vibe check." Noya then fell onto his back, because Asahi launched a pillow at his face.   
  
The two of them continued talking well into the night, they didn't agree on everything, but they were both willing to listen to the other, and isn't that all that matters? It was perfect.  
Well, aside from the fact that Asahi thinks water is wet. But they can work on that.  
  
It was during that discussion, in fact, that there was a knock on the door and Noya's phone started buzzing, he looked at it and sighed. "Don't answer it, it's just Suga running from Daichi."  
  
"What? Why is he running from Daichi?" Asahi questioned, eyebrows creasing with his frown. 

"Dunno, that's a them problem. They'll work it out, I'm sure," Noya looked back up at Asahi with a fire in his eyes. 

"Asahi, gorgeous Jesus man, water is not wet and you will not change my mind on that fact."


End file.
